housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Cerberus
Cerberus, or just "Cerb", is a character in Housepets! She first appeared in Three Good Reasons. She is modeled after the huge three-headed dog of Greek myth who bars dead souls from escaping Hades and returning to the world of the living. Unlike that vicious monster, however, "Cerb" has a very different personality and plays more versatile roles in the beyond. Official Site Biography N/A General Information Ceberus is a member of the Celestials, the guardian of the heavenly gates, as well as its messenger. She has three different heads, who each think independently. In her first appearance, she angrily attacked Pete the Gryphon who was trying to steal King's Fate, after reminding him they dated in the past for a million and one years. Like most Celestials, she can shape-shift and change her physical size from cosmic gargantuan to mere mortal proportions. Though not involved with The Cosmic Game, she helps King out in Heaven's Not Enough, Part 1, first by picking up his watch, (after doing him a favor by waiting several years.) Then she escorts him and Fox to heaven in order to talk with Bahamut. During King's stay in heaven she constantly tries to cheer him up, and get him to relax, but King is unable to enjoy himself while Bailey is in danger. In this episode, her compassionate side is on full display as she holds and comforts King. She also takes care of Fox whose insecurities, especially with the ladies, are on full display in the Heavenly realms. In a different arc, when a murder attempt sends Keene Milton temporarily to Paradise, Cerberus treats the prickly ferret with genuine tenderness. While in her care, she helps Keene find his mother, his mortal owner (now living in Heaven in a ferret body), and Breel, a ferret-angel who becomes Keene's genial mentor. Yet, always the professional, her diligent investigation of Keene's suspicious near-death experience enables him to return to mortal life and aid in bringing his would-be assassin to justice. She is present when the game comes to its end in Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3, where Great Kitsune asks her to escort Pete and Spirit Dragon away so they can be reincarnated into mortals after they both lose. Later, Cerberus forces Rock into helping everyone get home by threatening an IRS audit on him. She is a master of the bureaucracy of the Celestial realm and can be extremely officious and by-the-book. At the same time, Ceberus can be surprisingly tender-hearted. When Bahamut asked her why she takes on the task of being the messenger for the deceased, she explained she never got to work with children in her old job. She escorted a recently drowned puppy to heaven after giving him a cookie. In The 4 Animals You Meet In Heaven Cerberus is the second of the titualar animals Keene meets during his visit to Heaven where she had been promoted to supervisor in ferrying the dead. She took him the Room of Recall to recall the events leading up to his 'death' and provide closure. However, it turns out Keene is able to return to Earth, and she transports him back. Later on she returned in Temple Crashers 2 in order to return Breel back to heaven, but after Breel asks to be incarnated in order to stay with Keene, she allows it, allowing him to return to life. Trivia *Each of Cerberus' heads uses a different shade of blue in their speech bubbles when she talks. *Her name and position reference to Cerberus. the guardian of the Underworld Category:Female Characters Category:Celestials Category:Tritagonists Category:Dimension Prime Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Cosmic Nerds